Red Hood's Last Battle
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Jason has his sights set on killing the Light before they take out the JLU. With Ra's needing a new body, will Jason succeed? Or will Ra's have what he's needing?


Red Hood's Last Battle

Ra's was furious that he's been losing out on getting a new body...then something came to him, and it was the perfect idea. "I may not need this dying body much longer after all. The pit is becoming a crutch…..just as the Detective said."

Two Days Later

Ebon had been called to a special meeting with 'the great one', Ra's Al Ghul and only him. Even Ebon knew what an audience alone with Ra's could mean...he was finally coming into the Light.

"So, Lord Ra's; is _this_ the meeting I think it is?" Ebon asked, with respect in his voice for the almost 700 year old villain.

"In a way it is, Ebon; you see...the Master, Queen Bee and I have been talking, and we now see that you are INDEED worthy of being promoted from the Legion of Doom into the Light." Ra's said with a smile.

"Finally; now I can REALLY get my revenge on Manta and Dymond for ditching me."

"There is ONE catch, Ebon, and I'm not sure you'll like it." Ra's said.

"I'm listening..."

"I'm afraid the only way you can join the Light..." Ra's started as he got closer to Ebon. "Is to allow me to use your body as my own."

"WHAT?!...Are you fuckin' kidding me; there's no way in HELL I'm-" Was all Ebon could say before he was attacked from behind and taken down by lightning.

The Next Day

Lila Brown, aka, The Spoiler, had spent weeks hunting down Ebon in hopes of finding the location of The Light's hideout.

She hit pay dirt.

In Ra's desert fortress, Lila watched from a high window as Queen Bee and Ebon came to a table made of highest wood quality. The Master was still cloaked, and Mordred stood next to him. Ra's seemed to be missing, but that didn't matter.

Drow was under the window Lila was watching through.

"So...are we ready to spring the trap?" Ra's asked.

"We need Red Hood's dumbass for the body swipe," Ebon added.

"Just about ready," Mordred countered. "And Rave and Siren won't be an issue."

"I assume you will take care of Rave?" Queen Bee asked.

"I will." The Master assured them.

"And Siren?" Drow asked.

"No. Her call alone is going to take all of us down!" Ebon reminded all of the men there.

"Perhaps I should look into this girl myself." Queen Bee suggested.

Mordred then looked up. He saw Lila. And grinned.

Drow slithered his way up toward the window she was looking through.

Two Days Later

The heroes were gathered around a casket. They just discovered their first casualty in this war….after she was dropped on Terra's doorstep by Ebon.

"They've drawn first blood now." Areina said.

"I shouldn't have pushed her to infiltrate 8 years ago." Stephanie Brown said.

"Lila was a great girl, Steph; and I'm sure she would have wanted to help even if you didn't tell her your secret." Tim said as he stood beside his short term girlfriend from his Robin days.

"I didn't tell her, she found out three years before the first war." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, it was because of her that I didn't lose BOTH of my children before Marik was reborn and she actually loosened Dick's chains," Serenity told her.

Jason Todd stayed at the back of the funeral, but he wasn't any less pissed off.

So did Terry. He wasn't that great with funerals. And he didn't know Lila all that well...and know she was the first to die in this war. And for the first time, Terry didn't think he had the skills needed to win this war with the Light.

"Stephanie, we won't let the LOD get away with this." Orin'ahm said as he stayed at Areina's side.

"I know, but I can't help, not since I found out I'm losing my sight."

"You're not going to," Tim told her. "You've done your part. It's time for us to do the rest."

It was then that the ex-criminal decided….he was going after the LOD…alone.

Three days Later

Meygan met up with Jason at his weapons storehouse. She knew what he was going to do now. There wasn't any doubt. Meygan watched her uncle stuff gun clips into his jacket's inner pockets. "Uncle Jay-"

"The answer is no. Your husband will kill me. Your father will have my head. And I'm not going to tell you what the JLU will do to me."

"You can't do this!" Meygan cried.

"Little Girl, I love you. But you're pregnant and we're the first line of defense with the League, remember? I am going."

"You can't just abandon me like this!" Meygan cried out.

Jason sighed. He stopped loading his .22 and held his niece. "I'm not. But I need to do this. The League's in danger. Dick's teams are in danger. This is the one thing I'm good at. I can take down the Light."

"You won't come back. I've...seen this," she whispered.

Jason froze.

"Precog is hell, I hate it...but you'll die if you go now. Please don't leave me." Meygan stated.

"Meygan...I need to end Ra's…before he takes out Bruce and Damian." Jason then pulled on his holdster and put his guns into it. "I need you to take this." He held out his .357 Desert Eagle Magnum to her. "If I don't come back, you blow Ra's brains out in the past."

She shook her head. "Uncle Jason...Please, give it more time, and you'll be closer to ending Ra's than ANYONE ever has," Meygan said as she did not accept the gun.

"Meygan...take it. I want you protected. And with Kal kicking up a storm, you need it." Jason told her.

Meygan shook her head again. "I'll have all the protection I need if you'll just stay."

"Meygan..." Jason said in a warning tone.

"Right now you're the best protection I have...please..." Meygan said and the tears were now evident in her eyes.

He sighed. He then put the gun down and undid the holdster then his jacket.

"Thank you." Meygan said as she was happy that she swayed her uncle's mind, but she knew something was eating at him. "Lila was helping us out, and she died, but she wanted to get us any intel she could."

Jason nodded. "I know. Her mom is upset but grateful that Spoiler could help one more time."

Meygan then pulled out her mother box. "Let's have dinner." She hoped she could delay him until she could come up with a plan of her own.

"I'm sure Candy Cane will love that." He said with a grin.

With that Meygan created her shadow Raven and the kindred spirits headed for home.

* * *

Jason Tood felt a pang of regret when Meygan and he arrived at her home and her two daughters-Rini and Reilie-rushed at her with hugs.

Rini then hugged him and he bent down to lift her up. "Hi Uncle Jason!"

"Hi Candy Cane. And Little Duchess, how are you?" he asked Reilie.

Reilie blushed and giggled.

Jason grinned as well. He still had charm. Taking Reilie's hand, he guided the girls to the dining table, which Kevin Kent-Conner and M'gann's eldest son-placed the roast pork in the middle of the table wearing an apron. "Well, Meygan I didn't know you hired a butler." Jason joked.

"Ha ha," Kevin said sarcastically as his daughters laughed.

Meygan kissed her husband on the cheek and then sat down.

Reilie levitated herself to a chair and Rini pulled herself onto her special chair, which was high enough for her to reach the table itself.

Jason sat next to Meygan, on her right, as Kevin sat on her left.

"Thank you for making dinner, Kev." Meygan told her husband.

Kevin smiled as he started passing the food around, and soon Jason dug in heartily.

Rini chewed slowly as she seemed more tired than normal. Reilie was inhaling the food while Kevin and Meygan seemed to be talking mentally.

"So...Kevin, is this it? 3 Kids and you're done?" Jason asked.

Kevin and Meygan blushed at the same time.

Jason shook his head. "Just like Serenity and Dick..."

Meygan smiled.

Kal kicked.

Meygan put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

Kevin got up, worried.

"It's ok," Meygan breathed.

Jason placed a hand on her stomach. "Listen kid. You can't be kicking at your mom in there. So how about letting her eat and rest without kicking her...at least until 7am. Got it?" Jason told the fetus.

Meygan grinned. Jason was talking to a baby of mixed alien blood and Kal was listening. She could feel him going to sleep. Her eyes showed her shock.

"There. Now you eat, Meygan. You are too thin." Jason reprimanded.

"I agree. Go on." Kevin encouraged.

And Meygan grinned as she started to take more bites.

Dinner ended an hour later and Jason helped put Rini and Reilie down for bed. Kevin was on Watchtower duty so he left Meygan with Jason.

And Red Hood took to looking after Meygan seriously. He found her on the second floor balcony, staring out at the stars. He stood next to her and found her rubbing her belly again. "Meygan...you need to rest. Get off your feet."

"I can't. He's...watching me. I can feel him, but magic bothers Kal right now."

"He might be like Reilie. No magic at all." Jason stood a little closer to his niece.

"I feel like...I'm useless in this war. I can't do anything right now."

"Little Girl, that just means we need to pull our own asses out of the fire." Jason told her in sympathy.

"Etrigan is M.I.A. right now. Cassidee's hiding from herself. And my big brother has to pull this team together without me...this whole war is a mess."

"It's not a war yet," Jason told her.

"But it will be." Meygan reiterated.

Jason sighed. "I'll be right back." Jason went off to the bathroom.

Meygan felt Zacharius before he showed himself before her, floating about 20 feet from her.

"They protect you like some Messiah, child." Zacharius gloated. "Do these puny mortals not understand that their skills are no match for mine?"

"These 'puny mortals' are more than able to take you down!" Meygan taunted back.

"Only if they were all magic beings, child..." Zacharius wore a grin that made Meygan shiver. "Where is the demon knight at? I haven't seen him in some time..."

"Where is he, Zacharius?" Meygan demanded quietly, eyes going red.

"Out of commission." he answered. He moved forward toward Meygan.

Meygan hands turned to water in warning as she glared at Zacharius.

Kal kicked in protest. The infant really hated magic.

Meygan kept her composure even though she was in pain.

"So distrustful..." Zacharius chuckled.

"Stay away from her!" Red Hood rushed to her side and aimed his gun at the evil Omni Wizard.

"The infamous Red Hood..."

"Get the Fuck out of here before I fill you with bullets!" Jason warned him and cocked his gun.

Zacharius then vanished in a flame that exploded from him.

Meygan instantly collapsed to the ground but Jason caught her.

"He's...kicking...hard..." she panted in pain.

Jason pulled out his cell. He called his brother. "Dickie-bird. Get Molly to Meygan's. It's Kal, he's kicking Meygan and she can't move."

The phone went dead on the other end.

"I...I had to show..." Meygan got out.

"It's ok. Just breathe for me." Jason was panicking inside but he stayed calm on the outside.

Molly and Andrew got to Meygan first. They flew to the balcony and Molly placed a glowing hand on her sister's stomach. In just a few moments, Meygan sighed in relief.

"Meygan...Kal's really worked up. I need a few minutes."

Jason held her hand as Andrew looked around the balcony. "Was Zacharius here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered. "He waited until I had to piss to bother them."

"No wonder Kal's upset."

"He wanted out." Meygan whispered.

"Most likely to kick his ass." Jason said confidently. "A bat through and through."

"Ok. He's sleeping now." Molly stood up. With Andrew and Jason's help, Meygan stood. up too, relief on her face.

"Sis...this baby doesn't like magic. He's a true mix of Martian and Kryptonian blood."

"I noticed."

"I'd like to know why Candy Cane is the only one of your babies to wield magic." Jason mused.

"Roll of the baby-making dice?" Andrew answered.

"Andrew!" Molly smacked him in the shoulder.

"Thanks sis." Meygan then went inside to rest and Molly hopped into her husband's arms.

"Uncle Jason...he might come back." Molly told Red Hood.

"I'm staying all night. Don't worry."

"We can have Uncle Roy stop by." Andrew offered.

"Thanks." Jason then went inside and Molly and Andrew flew back to their home.

* * *

Two Days Later

He promised he wouldn't go THAT DAY, but now, he had to, especially after Zach attacked the night he first tried to leave.

Meygan was sitting in her den, reading up on her Earth Spells. She had a hand on her stomach, rubbing the large belly. Her pregnancy had been filled with lots of baby-kicking. Especially over the past three weeks.

She was now five months pregnant. And until her son was born, she couldn't go after Zacharius, The Master.

She smiled as she felt a familiar presence. "Hi, Uncle Jason."

Red Hood appeared in the doorway. "How do you do that, Little Girl?" he teased.

Meygan rubbed her belly. Jason came over and kissed her on the check. He placed his gloved hand on Meygan's belly.

The baby kicked.

Meygan gasped and took deep breathes.

"You ok?" Jason asked, concerned.

"This boy is going to kick me to death!" Meygan said exasperated.

Jason shook his head. "Meygan...I'm going after the Light. Alone."

Meygan looked at her uncle in shock.

"The JLU is slowly running out of time. I need to stop the Light now before they make another pass at them because the next time they COULD get lucky on that part."

"Uncle Jason...we need you with the team." Meygan said, hoping to sway her uncle's mind…again, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Don't try to stop me, Little Girl."

"So...should something happen, anything I need to know?"

"If anything happens, DON'T come after me. Protect the kids and GA's girl." Jason told Meygan.

"What about grandpa?"

"Activate Project Lazarus…"

"What's that?" Meygan asked.

"Get Bruce to a pit along with Damian. The kid already knows about it, so he'll know what to do."

"Ok. I'll do that." Meygan got to her feet and hugged Jason tightly. "You're not coming back...are you?"

"I got every intention to do just that," Jason whispered. "But if I don't, you take this with you. Shoot that fucking excuse of an uncle of yours with these bullets."

"Magic drainers?"

Jason broke the hug and took the gun belt off his shoulder, handing it to Meygan. "And the gun's enchanted. The clip is full of bullets and there's one in the chamber. He comes near you, shoot him. These bullets were made with his magic signature. So they will hit him and only him."

"Uncle Jason...who did the enchanting?" Meygan asked.

"Zatanna and Etrigan."

"You've had them for a while then. Etrigan's been missing for a week." Meygan said as she pulled out the gun from the belt and put the safety on it. "I will. Promise."

"I better see the old man now. Good luck with junior." And Jason saw himself out.

Meygan had tears come down from her eyes.

Red Hood wasn't coming back.

Bat Cave

Jason walked down the steps, hearing the grunting of sparing practice. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and saw Damian take down another 2 sparring bots. "Not bad, Damian." He walked over toward Bruce.

Bruce stood up. "You have Meygan upset."

Jason nodded. "I don't want her to be. I need you and the JLU safe. If the Light manages to take you all down..."

Damian walked over to the other two men. "Jason. I should go with you."

"No. You and junior can protect Bruce. And if Dick has to take the teams in, at least I know you will protect Bruce," Jason explained. "If I don't come back, go start Project: Lazarus."

"I will not hide like an useless puppet!" Bruce yelled at the other men.

"Bruce...Ra's may try for your body. I'm not giving him a chance to get it. Damian, if it looks like Dick's going to fail...dip Bruce in. Seriously."

Damian nodded.

Bruce was shocked. "Jason-"

"I would rather have a still-fighting Bruce in fighting shape to help win instead of...well, you know."

"I do. Jason...I don't want you to do this," Bruce told him.

"They killed Lila. Steph can't help. This is what I'm good at, Bruce. You know that!" Jason felt a pang of regret when he saw how Bruce glared at him.

"You are more than a killer, Jason. You've already proven that. You don't need to do this."

"What if I DO take them all down?! Meygan will be safe. YOU will be safe and the JLU will be kissing my ass for the rest of my life. Because if the Light is really gunning to take out the JLU, that means THEY have something than can. Lila tried to tell Terra on her dying breath...So I need to find out what it is, destroy it and put bullets in them." Jason looked to Damian, then to Bruce. "Bruce...I need to do this."

"This isn't about redeeming yourself. You've done that. This isn't needed, Jason."

"I need to do this. ME. No one else."

Bruce sighed. "Jason...be careful."

Jason nodded and shook Damian's hand. "You keep the old man safe, got it?"

Damian nodded back. "I will."

* * *

The Next Day

Jason KNEW this was pretty much a one way road...going after the LIGHT alone, but he had to protect his family. He only hoped that Meygan DIDN'T get brave and follow him. He didn't want her to risk it being five month's along.

He arrived at the base, and was ready with his guns and special knife, so he found a way in and got ready for the fight of his life. Jason crept along the shadowed wall, watching for any shadows on the walls before him as he neared the voices he picked up.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE, Ebon was supposed to be the one I took over, but now his power is deteriorating!" A voice said.

"This was unexpected, Lord Ra's," said another, and this voice was young.

"I suppose there is always Manta, he was always number one on my list, but now...he IS my priority." Ra's said.

"Then we will pour our efforts into taking him; but what of his mate, Dymond?"

"She and her child WILL be dealt with...all in good time."

"Or we can torture Manta with his mate. Then once Ra's Al Ghul has his body, we kill her and cut the whelp after."

"I think you care more about hurting women than helping us." came Ra's voice.

Jason was pissed. Zach was one sick man. He slowly pulled out his .22 and moved in quietly.

"Why not use ALL of the children against him...and even go after the archer brats as well." A voice said, and it was UNMISTAKABLE.

"You're not touching the kids!" Jason cried as he opened fired, and bullets went flying.

"Oh good, someone for me to try my new powers on." Ra's said, and that made Jason stop in his tracks. He turned and saw EBON standing there, but it was Ra's' voice.

"Oh. Fuck." Jason shook his head and plowed right in, his knife glistening in his hand.

Ra's had been practicing and he quickly slithered away from Jason, but not before trapping one foot within his (Ra's) own body.

Jason shot down at the...thing trapping his foot, and then he slashed down at Ra's to hurt him.

"You'd be surprised what doesn't hurt a living shadow...apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice!" Jason then threw an exploding batarang into the shadow.

It exploded.

Ra's let go of Jason and with that victory, he shot Queen Bee twice, then switched guns when the .22 went empty. He also got Mordred, who wasn't paying attention, with the .357 magnum.

Jason then leaped at Zach and stabbed him with his special knife.

Zach felt his magic being disrupted and he screamed.

"That was for hurting Meygan, you fucking asshole! You hurt your own sister and daughter, so don't think I'm through with your ass." He kicked him hard in the jaw, breaking it.

"You are DEAD human! SO VERY DEAD!" Zach said angrily.

Mordred threw his sword at him but Jason dodged it and shot at him.

"How about I take care of him?" A voice said.

Jason suddenly felt someone touch him, then all of his strength left his body. As he was on the floor about to fall unconscious...he was able to see one villain that had not been heard from for a long time...The Hand.

"Damn you..." Were Jason's last words before he fell unconscious.

They all watched Jason closely to see if he was playing possum.

Zach kicked Jason's prone body for good measure. "I want him dead." His eyes were alive with fire flickering in them.

"Too bad, he would be an excellent leader for my assassins, but he has caused too much trouble." Ra's stated.

"Perhaps he can be useful." Queen Bee suggested as she held a hand over her injury and Ra's realized what the villainess meant.

"Summon healers. We will deal with our injuries. But perhaps I have a new body after all."

Zach's nostrils flared in anger.

"Think of it this way, Zach; Jason Todd WILL be dead if I get his body."

"Fine. Now what?" he asked.

"Before I take over his body, we get the codes we need to finally destroy the heroes." Ra's answered.

"Then we take down the JLU." The Hand declared.

"Yes. Yes we will."


End file.
